


A Very Nagron Christmas

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the boys first Christmas as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for the disgusting amount of sugary feels in this fic. There is a tiny bit of angst but all in all it is lovey dovey all the way. But hey, it's Christmas.
> 
> Any mistakes I am sorry for and comments are more than welcome, good or bad! <3
> 
> Just a special mention of thanks to Nero for well just being a great buddy and all your constant encouragement about my writing. I put a little something in here for you! xoxo

**Christmas Eve Eve**

“Sweetheart, you’ve been watching me do this all your life… no, no don’t beat it, mix it in a figure of eight. That’s it.”

“Mom, it looks like shit” Agron’s mother rapped his knuckles with a wooden spoon. Potty mouths were not tolerated in her kitchen. “Sorry, it’s just… it isn’t supposed to look so congealed. Cranberries are supposed to look like jewels in a nice jelly, like yours always does and mine…” he looked down at the bowl of bright red mush and stuck out his lip in a pout, “it looks like soup.”

“Well, yeah you might have a point. Don’t worry we have plenty of ingredients left so we can just start again.” Agron’s mum took the bowl away from Agron and tipped the questionable contents in the recycle. She looked at her son out of the corner of her eye and smiled. “Honey, I won’t let you leave here until you have everything you want to make Nasir’s day special. I can see how important it is to you.”

Agron sighed and took the mixing bowl out of the sink and dried it with a dishcloth.

“I am sorry I’m not going to be home this Christmas but it’s our one year anniversary tomorrow and he never really had a Christmas like I had growing up. I just want to do this for him. Give him a Christmas like I’ve had every year of my life. The best.”

His mom wanted to tell him that both of them being here would be the thing to do, but she didn’t say it. Agron wanted it to be just the two of them and that was fine. It would be strange not having her first born being dragged around the house by Duro on Christmas morning though. Not seeing his sleepy excitement at the presents under the tree, hear his jokes and easy teasing at the tacky jumpers they all wore. Even the family’s tradition of having a large breakfast before they sat and opened their gifts would seem a little emptier without her boy wolfing down pancakes by the dozen and drinking gallons of cinnamon spiced milk. Her sons may both be fully grown adults, but on Christmas they never failed to revert to the happy children they were all those years ago. She would miss Agron terribly, they all would.

Still, she had to remember that Nasir had grown up in a different country as a child and when he started living here his family just weren’t that into the whole Christmas thing. It’s not that Nasir had a bad life or was unhappy at this time of year but it made Agron sad that the man he loved didn’t have the same kind of happy gingerbread memories about the holiday season that he had. It wasn’t right in Agron’s head that Nasir didn’t have the traditions and quirky Christmas rituals that he did so he had planned that this year they were going to make their own.

Agron was looking out of the window, absently swirling the cloth around the already dry bowl. This Christmas was so important to him that his mom’s heart swelled with pride at having raised such a beautiful, thoughtful, loving man. She took the bowl from his hands and set it down on the table before pulling her son towards her for a hug.

“Mom? You okay?” Agron wrapped his arms around her and had to squat down a bit to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you.” She said, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Agron felt tears spring to his eyes at the sound of her words. His mother was always open with her affection and praise so it wasn’t anything new for him to hear her say it. But, it was the way she said it this time that had the hot tears rolling freely down his cheeks. This would be his first Christmas away from his family. He thought about Nasir in that moment and knew that it was thanks to his mom and his dad and hell his whole family that Agron was the man Nasir he fell in love with. His mom gave him one last squeeze before releasing him and stepping away.  
“Alright, enough boohooing, we’ve got cranberry sauce to make. Go and fetch some more from the pantry.” She gave Agron a blinding smile, which he returned, the dimples he had inherited from her on show on both their faces.

“Sixth time lucky, eh mom?” He laughed as he walked towards the door.

“Sixth times a charm baby boy.” She called after him and they each filled different parts of the house with their laughter.

~~~

Agron tugged his beanie further down over his ears. The wind had been picking up all day and it looked like a storm was brewing. The shops were open late today so he knew he didn’t have to rush but he was eager to get home to Nasir. He would just be finishing work at the immigration office by now. They were closing up for a short Christmas break so Nasir would be relaxed and happy when he finally made it through the crowds of people doing last minute shopping. Like Agron was. Well it wasn’t last minute like he had forgotten anything it was just that he had only thought of this particular present earlier in the day so he didn’t feel as guilty or stressed as the shoppers around him did.

He was on his way to a little hole in the wall book shop that looked like something out of a Dickensian novel. The shop was an old English Tudor style building that looked so foreign and out of place in the modern shopping town that had erupted around it. The developers of the ‘shopping village’ as they had named it had tried to buy the place from the owner with the intention of bulldozing It, but they hadn’t realised the fight they were in for. They hadn’t stood a chance of winning the fight for ownership of the shop.

Agron opened the door to ‘Melitta’s’ and looked up when a tinkley bell chimed above his head. There was a string of mistletoe above the door with little silver bells woven in amongst the waxy green and white by soft red ribbon.

“Oenomaus, you here?” He called out and looked around the shop. There were quite a few customers milling around but not nearly as many as he would have found in the mainstream commercial shops. He couldn’t see his friend anywhere.

“Uncle Aggy!” Two beautiful little girls with dark curly hair and ebony skin came charging towards him. Oenomaus and his wife Melitta’s twins, Sara and Jade, had started calling Agron uncle when they had first started to talk. No one had told them to do it they just had. Now, both aged six they idolised their uncle and were always happy to see him. Agron set down the large paper bag he was carrying and caught them both when they leaped at him, kissing his cheeks, eyes and nose and giggling as he tickled their sides.

Agron knew he would probably never be blessed with his own children, but he loved those girls like they were his own and he felt lucky to have them in his life.

“How are my little angels, huh?” He stood, holding one girl on each hip and strolled further into the shop. “Being good for mummy and daddy?”

“We always are uncle Aggy,” Sara said, looking at her sister and laughing. She reminded Agron of Duro so much. She was gentle and followed her sister around like she worshipped the ground she walked on.

“Always, really? I remember last week your daddy was cleaning crayon off a wall just over there.” He pointed to a patch of wall by the little desk where the old fashioned till was placed, a new stack of books hiding the worst of the damage. Oenomaus had scolded his children for drawing on the wall but his resolve broke soon after and he praised them for their artistic flare.

“We were drawing something pretty for mummy. That’s not naughty, silly.” Jade pinched Agron’s nose and Sara poked a finger into his right dimple.

“You girls sure do love prodding at my face don’t you? I’m not made of play dough… or maybe I am.” He contorted his face into a grimace and let his tongue droop out of his mouth, making his girls squeal with laughter.

Both girls wriggled in Agron’s arms so he put them down and they ran off holding hands and pulling their own play dough faces.

“Winding them up and leaving us to deal with the aftermath again.” A deep voice rumbled behind Agron and he turned to see the smiling face of his friend. “One day I am going to ask you to babysit and then feed them sweets and fizzy drinks before I drop them off.” Oenomaus smiled wider and took Agron’s outstretched hand, pulling the other man in for a hug.

“I can’t help myself with them.” Agron laughed as he stepped back from his friend’s kind embrace. “They’re too damn cute.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Melitta tells me off all the time for letting them get away with everything.”

“Where is your gorgeous wife anyway? I was hoping to see both of you. I don’t think I’ll have another chance to before the big day.” Agron followed Oenomaus into the heart of the shop, picking up his bag as he went.

“She’s visiting her sister and her family today. She can’t see them tomorrow and Christmas day is always just us and the girls. We’ll have to all get together after Christmas. We want to see Nasir too. He still at work?”

“Should be done by now. He’s probably just getting home.” Agron ran his hand over a pile of books laid out lovingly on one of the many odd and unique tables filling the room. The whole shop was unique and it felt like such a homely place no one ever wanted to leave once they found the place. The shop sold new books, second hand and rarities. Collectors would come from miles around to buy books that they couldn’t seem to find anywhere else. If Oenomaus didn’t have what somebody wanted he would tell them to come back in a few days and their book would be waiting for them on their return. Oenomaus would only smile when they asked him how he did it, find the un-findable but he would never tell them. Agron knew. He didn’t need to be told and strange as it might seem Agron knew there was no other explanation. Oenomaus was magic.

“Don’t tell me you forgot to buy Nasir’s gift?” Oenomaus raised an eyebrow at Agron and folded his arms.

“Are you kidding? I’ve had his present sorted for months. No, I’m here for something for Duro actually. He… he’s kind of upset with me cause I’m not going home for Christmas day. I’m seeing him tomorrow morning and I just wanted to give him an extra present. Something he can open with me there and maybe not be so mad at me.” He bit his lip and sighed. He hated that he was disappointing his baby brother. They were close as siblings but more than that they were best friends. Christmas day wouldn’t be the same without him.

“You have something specific in mind?” Oenomaus looked at Agron like he already knew what he was going to say.

Agron did. When he and Duro were children they had a neighbour who treated them like her grandchildren. Mrs Alice they called her, Alice was her first name, but they never called her by her surname. She was a sweet elderly lady whose family lived far away so she took to the two boys who lived next door and was always baking and making things for them. Duro was four or five, Agron a few years older and one time when she was taking care of them for the night while their parents were out of town she read them a story. She had this old battered book, she told Agron and Duro that it was battered because it was well loved, and they sat in front of the fire as she read from its crunchy pages. She read in a pleasant tone, soothing and calm and after a while Agron’s eyes had drifted to his brother. He would never forget the look on his face. Duro sat wide eyed, staring up at the detailed cover of the book in Mrs Alice’ hands, his face full of wonder. Agron watched his brother form the images behind the words with his eyes, knew that Duro could see everything that was happening in the story like it was really happening right there in the cosy living room. He looked so happy and young and Agron smiled contentedly, wishing the story would never end.  
A few months later, Mrs Alice had moved away to be closer to her family. She had cried and patted their cheeks telling them how special they were to her and waved through the window of the car as she was driven away forever. Agron’s t-shirt was damp with Duro’s tears as he led his sobbing brother back into their house.

“Agron?” Oenomaus’ hand was on his arm and Agron smiled. He coughed back his emotion and scratched his neck.

“Yeah I do, sorry, it’s a book called ‘The Adventures of Pinn’. It looked pretty old when I last saw a copy so I know it’s a long shot, but…” Agron let the words hand silently in the air. He knows if there was anywhere he would have a chance to get this book it would be here.

“Hmm, I think you might be in luck. I had a delivery earlier today and the name of the book rings a bell. Wait here I’ll just have a look in the back.”

Oenomaus disappeared through a door behind the till area and Agron waited. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered quickly when he glanced at the name flashing on the screen.

“Hi love.”

“Hey. I was just wondering where you are. I was going to start dinner but if you’re going to be late I can put it off till later.” Nasir sounded relaxed over the phone. Agron pictured him in their spacious two storey house, kicking off his work shoes and undoing the top buttons on his shirt. He worked so hard at his job, which he loved, but he deserved a break. Christmas was going to be all about Nasir putting his feet up and being pampered.

“I’m not going to be long, but I can pick up some take away, you don’t have to cook if you’re tired.” Agron spotted Oenomaus coming back and his heart fluttered with hope that he would have something for him. “I’m just at ‘Melitta’s’ picking something up for Duro.”

“Okay, I mean I don’t mind cooking.” Nasir yawned loudly down the phone and Agron smiled softly.

“You fancy Thai or Indian?”

Nasir laughed. “Hmm whatever you want, I’m good. See you soon. Love you.”

“I love you too. See you soon.”

Agron hung up the phone and looked at his friend. Oenomaus was holding out a book which Agron took with trembling fingers. His image of the book, on the odd occasion he had thought about it, was of a torn, weathered old book with a broken spine and loose pages. This book was perfect. It literally looked like it had just been printed.

“This is incredible… it’s amazing. Oenomaus…” Agron faltered, not knowing what to say to express his gratitude.

“I’m happy you like it. It’s on the house and don’t even think about arguing.” Oenomaus clapped Agron on the back and laughed at his stunned face. “Duro means as much to me as you do so take it. He will love it.”

“Thank you, I… thank you.” Agron squeezed Oenomaus’ shoulder and held the book to his chest. “Magic”, he thought to himself.

“Was that Nasir on the phone? You’d best be getting home. Come by after Christmas okay.” They walked to the front of the shop and Agron handed the paper bag to Oenomaus.

“Yeah, I better get home with some food before he starves.” He motioned to the bag. “Happy Christmas, just a few things for you two and the girls. Speaking of which, Girls?!”

Sara and Jade flew around the corner and leapt at their uncle again. He hugged them both and kissed the tops of their heads.

“Happy Christmas, angels. Have a lovely day and don’t forget to call me and Nasir when you’ve had your dinner. I love you both.”

“Happy Christmas uncle Aggy! We love you!” The girls both said in unison.

“Happy Christmas Agron and to Nasir. I hope your day is everything you want it to be.” He hugged Agron and patted his back.

Out in the town, people were still milling around, red faced and worried. Agron felt content. All his shopping done, his preparations for the big day sorted (thanks mom) and he was going home to see the love of his life. He hummed merrily to himself and headed for their favourite Thai restaurant. He was going to get Thai and Indian for dinner, a treat for his baby.

Tis the season after all.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

The next morning Agron woke up with Nasir’s naked body draped over his, their legs tangled together and Nasir’s warm breath tickling the hair on his chest. He stroked the small of Nasir’s back and breathed in the scent of his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe they had been together for a year already. The time had gone so quickly.

Nasir mumbled something undecipherable against Agron’s skin. He always had trouble waking Nasir in the morning after sex. He put the term sex coma to shame. Agron kissed Nasir’s hair and closed his eyes. He still had a little time to spare before he was supposed to meet his brother and he couldn’t think of anywhere better to be than right there. His mind drifted back to the night that changed his life.

~~~

Last year, Christmas Eve, Agron and been dragged to an impromptu party at his friends Spartacus and Mira’s house. He had gone with Duro, Nasir and Chadara and was enjoying a dance when someone clinked a knife against a glass to get everyone’s attention. Mira, looking radiant as always, thanked everyone for coming and asked Gannicus and Saxa to join her and Spartacus at the front of the room.

“I was going to announce something tonight,” Spartacus said to the room, “but I have just been told there are two reasons for celebration tonight instead of one. There are two engagements to be exact. Mira has done me the honour of agreeing to become my wife.” The room erupted with woops and cheers and Spartacus waved his hands to quieten everyone down again. “Thanks, we’re really happy. But there is more. Our good friend Saxa has, for some unknown reason agreed to take on this big girl as her husband. Gannicus man how did you manage it?”

Gannicus shrugged and threw his arm around Spartacus whispering (something filthy no doubt) into his friends ear. Spartacus actually blushed and Saxa roared with laughter. Agron was so pleased for them all. He congratulated them in turn, bear hugs all round and then slipped quietly outside to get some air. He was happy for them, he was, but it was just seeing them all together and so in love reminded him of just how single he was. He downed the last of his beer and shivered in the cool night air.

“Hey.” Nasir ducked his head around the door and Agron managed a smile. Trust Nasir to come and check up on him. He was the kindest, most genuine person Agron had ever met. He worried about everyone else’s needs before his own and went out of his way to help people. Come to think of it he was sort of amazing. He was gorgeous and sweet and…

“You alright? What are you doing out here by yourself.” Nasir closed the sliding door behind him and held out a fresh beer for Agron. He took it gladly and took a swig.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just getting a bit mushy in there you know? Great news about Sparty and Ganny popping the question to their girls, huh?” Agron looked into Nasir’s dark eyes and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

“Yeah, it is. Really makes you think.” Nasir drank some of his beer and looked up at Agron. The height difference between them was kind of funny. Agron felt like a giant next to most people but with Nasir standing next to him he felt a bit like Gulliver. Nasir leaned his body so that his arm was pressed lightly against Agron’s side. Just sharing warmth Agron figured.

“Nasir…”

“Agron…”

They both laughed, starting a sentence at the same time, it felt like they were in some sort of rom-com.

“You go.” Agron said.

Nasir turned, breaking the contact between them to look up at the bigger man. Agron missed it.

“I was going to say… you looked a little down after the announcement. You’re not sick or anything?”

“Nah, I’m not sick little man. I don’t know. It’s just Christmas and I suppose… all the talk about getting married just makes me think about how I’m not. Not even close and,” Agron frowned and took another sip of his drink, “doesn’t everyone who is single get a bit depressed this time of year?”

“Yeah, I know I do.” Nasir moved closer, right into Agron’s space and Agron felt the breath leave his body in a mad rush. “I was hoping that maybe I wouldn’t be single tomorrow. Do you… Agron would you like to go out with me?”

Agron felt the warmth of Nasir’s hand slide up his arm and wrap around his neck. He pulled gently and Agron went, letting his lips press against Nasir’s. He let the smaller man control the kiss because he was a little stunned. Nasir, his friend, the man he had known for almost ten years was asking him out and kissing him… and it was awesome.

His body caught up with his brain and he grabbed Nasir’s hips and deepened the kiss. He added just a hint of teasing tongue before letting go of Nasir’s mouth with a delicious smack. Why hadn’t they ever done that before?

“I’ve always been too nervous to.” Nasir blushed.

“Fuck, I said that out loud.” Agron laughed and cupped Nasir’s cheek with his hand. “What made you do this now?” He wanted to ask why Nasir would want to date him but he didn’t want to seem like he was fishing for compliments.

“I’ve liked you for a long time, liked you more than just a friend, but you are so out of my league.” Agron laughed at that and started to tell Nasir how untrue that was, but Nasir just kept on talking. “I didn’t see the point in waiting anymore and seeing our friends so happy tonight and how it affected you made the decision for me. So… what’s your answer?”

Agron held on to Nasir’s face and smiled.

“Yes, I definitely want to go out with you and I’d really love it if we kissed more cause that was really nice and fucking hot… like you.” Agron was definitely feeling the effects of one too many beers. He wanted Nasir in his arms, his soft lips on his and his body snug against his own. He realised then that that was all he wanted. It was everything.

“I think that more kissing can be arranged.” Nasir smirked and that’s exactly what they did.

~~~

Agron lay in bed, exactly one year later, knowing that it was the best decision either of them had ever made because they were perfect for each other. Nasir stirred and opened his eyes. He was so beautiful that Agron’s heart leapt at the sheer joy of it. Nasir was his and he was heart and soul, skin and bone, no doubt about it, completely Nasir’s.

“Mmm’morning.” His little man said sleepily. “Happy anniversary.”

Agron kissed Nasir’s cheek. “Where’s my prezzie?”

“You had it last night.” Nasir snuggled in more under his boyfriends arm and dotted light whispery kisses on his chest.

“No, no, no none of your tricks. I want a present, present. This is a material world and I am a material girl… so gimmie.” He sat up quickly almost flinging Nasir to the floor.

“Uhh, you are such a pain.” Nasir grumbled as he got out of bed, his perky little bottom swaying as he walked to the wardrobe across the room, but Agron could see the smile on his love’s face. He watched as Nasir rummaged around in the piles of their clothes and walked back to bed holding a small black box topped with a gold bow. “Here, I’m shocked you haven’t already found it. You’re like a bloodhound with presents.”

“I was tempted to have a quick search but I feared your wrath if I spoiled the surprise.” Agron lifted the box and shook it gently by his ear. Something rattled inside.

“You are a wise man.” Nasir crossed his legs, Buddha style, and waited patiently for Agron to finish inspecting the outside of his gift. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging out a knot and tucked some loose strands behind his ears.

“What could it be?” Agron grinned. He liked this game, drawing out the reveal and trying to guess what was under the surface.

“Open it and see.”

Agron lifted the hinged lid a tiny crack and put the box up to his eye. “I can’t see anything. Is it empty?”

Nasir tutted and smacked Agron’s leg with the back of his hand. Agron winked and opened the box a tiny bit more.

“Oh come on!” Nasir had cracked. He couldn’t take Agron’s messing around anymore. “It’s not the crown jewels or anything so don’t go getting your hopes up.”  
Agron opened the box fully. Inside was a beautiful black and silver faced watch with a black rubber strap. An Omega. It was stunning.

“Nasir, wow.” Agron stared at the watch and then at Nasir.

“I had it engraved.” He turned Agron’s hand over so they could both look at the swirling lettering inscribed on the back of the watch.

Two letters were etched at the top, the ‘A’ curling into the ‘N’ so they overlapped slightly. Underneath was something Agron couldn’t read even though he knew what the language was.

واحدة من العديد من

“Arabic,” Agron ran a finger over the intricate dips and curves of the writing, “what does it say?”

Nasir traced the same path across the smooth metal that Agron’s finger had traced. “It says ‘one of many.’ Do you like it?”

Agron took a deep breath and tugged on Nasir’s hand, moving the little man closer so he could cover his mouth with his lips. He bit down on the Nasir’s plump bottom lip and pulled at it, making Nasir moan.

“I love it.” He said when he finally stopped nibbling at Nasir’s mouth. “I really love it. Thank you.”

“Good.” Nasir blushed and touched Agron’s lips with his fingertips.

“Happy anniversary baby.” He kissed Nasir’s fingers and smiled. One year, one of many. He was so happy. “I suppose you want your present now?”

“Yes please.” Nasir’s smile lit up the room and Agron couldn’t resist kissing it off his face. “Mmm, I want a present, present too now.” Nasir laughed as he pushed at Agron’s shoulder, breaking the searing kiss.

Agron crawled down the bed and stretched his arm down and under retrieving a large box wrapped in paper covered in hearts and stars. The edges were creased and there was a rip in one corner clumsily fastened up with tape. It was adorable.

“Not quite as glamorous as yours, but it’s the thought that counts.” Agron coughed and handed Nasir the box.

Nasir held the box for a second and then raised it to his ear and shook it lightly. He laughed at the look of horror on Agron’s face imagining that he thought Nasir would take as long opening his gift as Agron had. Taking one free edge of paper he ripped in a big sweeping tear and pulled the paper off the red box inside.

“Hmm, what could it be?” Nasir chuckled. He lifted the lid and looked into the box his eyes widening at the sight inside. “Agron… you didn’t? You hate these things! You said you’d dump me if I ever dreamt of buying one.” Nasir pulled a brand new Kindle out of the packaging and clutched it in his hands like Agron was going to change his mind and take it back.

“Yeah well, whatever my baby wants my baby gets even if you are a heathen. I put some stuff on it for you, well I asked Mira to cause I couldn’t figure out how the damn thing worked.”

Nasir smiled and gave Agron a distracted peck on the cheek. He was busy eyeing up his new toy.

“Oh my… dude, there are over a hundred books already loaded on here.” Nasir gaped at his boyfriend who ducked his head and plucked at the duvet with his fingers. Agron wasn’t shy but he was never comfortable being praised, even when it came from the lips of the person he trusted with his most valuable possession, his heart.

“I’ve had the thing for about six months. I put all the books you have on your ‘to read’ list on there and then every time you’ve mentioned a book you wanted to read since then I just got Mira to add it on.” Agron smiled sheepishly and bit his lip.

“You are so amazing.” Nasir put the Kindle down on the bed beside him and crawled the short distance to where Agron was sat. It was never a sight that Agron would ever tire of. Nasir all naked and sleep warm, smiling at Agron like he was the only thing he could see. It still gave him shivers and he suspected it always would.

“I love you so much.” Nasir murmured against Agron’s mouth as he climbed onto his lap. They kissed lazily, with no purpose other than to do just that. “Mmm, how long till you have to leave to meet Duro?”

Agron sucked a red mark on the curve of Nasir’s neck, licking gently at the heated flesh and rolling his hips to meet Nasir’s.

“Not for another hour. Why, you have something in mind?” Agron moaned into Nasir’s throat.

He was forcefully pushed down onto the bed, his back bouncing on the mattress as Nasir straddled his waist.

Agron laughed and gathered his little man in his arms, bringing him down flush against his body, kissing him deeply.

“I guess you do have something in mind.” Agron whispered, tipping his head back against the soft pillow, enjoying the feeling of his love writhing on top of him.

And if he was a few minutes late meeting his brother, well Duro would just have to wait.

~~~

Agron skidded on the wet tiles leading into the coffee shop. He was forty minutes late meeting his brother, who was already pissed that he was being “abandoned” at Christmas. He had text Duro a few times on the walk/mad dash from the house but had received one word responses. He had the book he had as a, he hates the word bribe – it sounds too underhanded, but as a peace offering to try and make up with his brother tucked under his arm. Agron hoped Duro liked it and at least tries to understand why he wanted to do this for Nasir.

The bell over the door rings loudly when he pulls it open and he glances around the crowded room for a face almost as familiar to him as his own. Their dad used to joke that they had been born as conjoined twins but their connection to each other was just invisible. Duro is sitting in a booth in the far corner, nursing a glass cup of some frothy creamy concoction. Agron waves and gets a half-hearted smile in return. He sight and goes to the counter to order his simple black Americano.

“Hi, um, I’m sorry I’m late bro. I, it’s our anniversary and we uh…”

“Spare me dude, please, it’s cool I get it.” Duro smiled as Agron sat down, more genuinely than before. He didn’t let the smile linger, taking a sip of his girly coffee and staying quiet. That was so unlike him. Agron placed the wrapped book on the counter and took a sip of his own drink. It burned his tongue and made his eyes water. Fucking great.

The problem wasn’t that Duro was jealous of Nasir. Far from it. Duro loved Nasir like a brother and even though he pouted from time to time about Agron spending all his time with his boyfriend it was all in good sport. Duro had been a more than welcome third wheel on many of their dates over the last year and he was a frequent visitor at their house. He even had a key. The problem was that Agron had broken a promise that he made when they were children and Agron had ended up in hospital. It was a stupid thing, Agron had been climbing up into their tree house and his foot had gotten caught in a rope that held the rickety ladder up into the tree together. He had fallen backwards out of the tree and landed awkwardly on his shoulder and had to be rushed, unconscious, to the hospital. It just happened to be the day before Christmas and he had to spend Christmas day in a bleak ward instead of at home. His family visited of course but even on Christmas day there were visiting hours. Duro sobbed when his mom told him he had to leave his brother.

“Just say you are feeling better Aggy. Please?” Duro had sniffled as he clung to his big brothers neck.

“I won’t be in here forever. I will be home before you know it. It’s okay, don’t cry.” Agron rubbed Duro’s back, hand jumping every time Duro’s breathing hitched.  
“Promise never to leave me on Christmas again Aggy. I hate it without you.”

“I promise.” He had said. Meaning every word.

“You can tell me I’m being a dick alright and I know I am but…” Duro broke Agron out of his childhood memory. He frowned and shook his head quickly.

“You’re not being a dick. It’s me, I didn’t want to hurt you, you know that right? I know I’m breaking my promise but I… it’s just this once. One Christmas so I can make something special for Nasir.”

“It could be special for him with us. We’re his family now and the Christmas you want him to have, those special Christmases that you love are because we are always together. I just don’t get why you want to be alone.”

Agron looked down at his hands. He knew what Duro was saying was right. There was no way that he could ever replicate the kind of day that Nasir would experience if they spent it with his family. It was just…

“You know I’ve never been in love before.” Agron said and looked up from the table.

“Sure you have, what about Darren? You dated him for two years.”

“I never loved him, I never told him I loved him and that’s kind of why things ended. That and the fact he cheated on me.”

“Oh. Wow.” Duro downed the last of his coffee and licked the froth from his top lip.

“I thought there must be something wrong with me. Twenty eight and never been in love, that’s weird. I tried. Every boyfriend I had I thought it would be different. I liked them, really liked some of them, but it was never love.”

Duro looked awkward hearing Agron talk so openly. He hadn’t been expecting this when he has agreed to meet him. Agron was laying his heart on the table and Duro couldn’t deny the guilt he felt for making Agron feel so bad about his decision.

“You love Nasir.” Duro didn’t say it as a question. He already knew the answer.

“I do. I love him and tomorrow I want to be with him and enjoy the fact that I’m not a freak and that I’m in love with someone who is far too good for me. But he sticks around anyway. I’m a really good lay.”

They both laughed, natural and honest. The tension lifted and they looked at each other, smiles that could light up the darkest room spreading on their faces.

“Okay, so I suppose Boxing Day isn’t really that long to wait.” Duro said with a smirk.

“Really, you’re okay with this?” Agron hoped he was no longer in his brother’s bad books.

“Yeah, we’re good. I know how much you love Nasir and how much he loves you. It’s sickening really. You should both dial the whole loved up thing down a notch.” Duro grinned.

The relief Agron felt was nothing less than immense. If Duro hadn’t understood, not that he had really doubted him, he would have had the worst Christmas ever. His brother was so important to him that he couldn’t imagine the sadness he would have felt, deep in his bones and running through his veins, if today hadn’t gone well. Once again, Duro showed him why he was the best little brother a man could ask for.

“I’ll be sure to tell Nasir.” Agron stretched over the table and put a large hand on Duro’s shoulder, squeezing for a few seconds before sitting back in his seat. “Thanks man. This means so much to me.”

That was enough for Duro. Caring and sharing time was sooo over. He coughed and tries to hide his blush by rubbing his hand over his face.

“Uhh, that had better be for me. Hand it over.” He pointed at the present by Agron’s elbow and opened and closed his fingers in a ‘grabby hands’ motion.  
“It is, Happy Christmas.” Agron pushed the present into Duro’s hand and waited eagerly for his reaction.

“Oh my god. Mrs Alice’ book! You have got to be fucking kidding me!” The customers, all maybe twenty five of them, all stopped chatting and turned to the odd man yelling in the corner.

“Shhh, keep it down.” Agron tried but Duro was too worked up to care. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

“Dude! Do you know how long I’ve been looking for this book?”

“All your life.” It was true. Agron had watched his brother dart into old fashioned, hole in the wall bookshops since they were kids. He always knew what Duro had hoped to find and what the result of his search had been at the look on his face when he left the shop. Agron had googled the book years ago and found out that it had been out of print for at least twenty years. Duro had never given up trying to find it though.

“I can’t believe you found it! How did you… Oenomaus!”

“Oenomaus.”

Agron finished Duro’s sentence with him laughing when Duro smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead.

“Why the fuck did I never think of asking him before?” Duro’s face was alive with colour and emotion. He looked like the boy Agron had watched sitting by the fire, imagining pirates and monsters and happy endings coming to life. It was awesome.

“You know I have no idea. It only occurred to me yesterday and stopped by ‘Melitta’s’ on the off chance. You know what Oenomaus is like.”

Duro turned the book over in his hands, touching the golden edge of the pages with a delicate stroke of his finger. Agron’s heart felt like it had grown two sizes in that moment.

“It hasn’t been read.” Duro said, curiosity lacing his words. “It looks like it’s barely been opened. I can’t believe it.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it. Thank you.”

Neither brother would admit that the sting in their eyes were tears and the lump in their throats were choked emotion. Enough feels had been shared for one day.  
“I, uh I’d better be getting home. I’m on stocking hanging duty.” Duro said and smiled when Agron’s own smile faltered. “Hey, yours and Nasir’s will be there on Boxing Day. Have a great day tomorrow.”

Duro stood and held out his hand for Agron. He took it, stood and pulled his brother in for a crushing hug, slapping him on the back a few times for good measure.

 

“Have a great day too bro.”

Agron left his brother at the door and watched him make his way through the crowds of shoppers. He was buzzing with pride as he turned and headed home and for the first time since he had decided to spend Christmas away from his family he didn’t feel like such a selfish bastard.

He passed a jolly Santa on the street collecting for charity and pulled out a couple of notes from his wallet. Santa shook his hand and thanked him for his generosity. Agron hummed as he continued down the street. He was in a good mood and he only had one more thing to do before he could go home to his beautiful man.

It was time to pick up their Christmas tree.

~~~

“Yeah mate, it’s in the back. I’ll just get it for you.” The guy dressed like an elf at the Christmas tree farm marched off and left Agron browsing wreathes made of holly and bunches of fresh mistletoe. He picked the biggest bunch and wondered if it would be enough to split up and put in every room of his house. He picked up a second bunch just in case. There was no need to risk having a room where Nasir could escape Agron’s kisses. Not an option.

He was looking forward to decorating the tree with Nasir when he got home, baubles and lights, the whole nine yards. That would be the start of his plans for making this Christmas the best he could for Nasir. It was exciting and he felt a bit giddy. Giddy enough to start singing “All I Want for Christmas” by Mariah Carey. Out loud. In public.

“My eaaars!”

A loud, very familiar male voice, made Agron jump out of his skin. He turned, a little red in the face, to see Gannicus and Saxa biting their lips to keep their laughter in. That only lasted for around three seconds.

“Oh my god you were stinging so sweetly Aggy I thought Mariah had come to town!” Saxa pulled Agron into a hug, still laughing into his ear.

“Shut up the pair of you. What are you guys doing here anyway I thought you were going on holiday for Christmas?” Agron frowned at his friends. They were supposed to be in Hawaii for the holidays. He disentangled himself from Saxa’s arms and looked from one to the other waiting for some explanation.

“That’s his fault.” Saxa pointed at Gannicus. “He forgot to get his passport renewed and didn’t notice until we were about to board the plane. He’s lucky he’s still walking, aren’t you babe?”

“You know what I’m like. It was a mistake anyone could make and I’ll make it up to you.” Gannicus had a pleading look on his face, but Agron could see the typical shit eating smirk that his friend usually wore lurking very near to the surface. It was absolutely typical of Gannicus, but his honest forgetfulness was one of the things Saxa loved about him.

“Yeah, yeah, keep talking you idiot.” Saxa smacked Gannicus’ ass and shook her head. “Anyway, I said the first bribe to get me to forgive him was he had to find me a Christmas tree. We’re going to his parents tomorrow, but I want my own tree. Don’t suppose there are any left here though.”

Agron looked over Saxa’s shoulder at the little elf hauling his 6ft blue pine towards them. He knew what was going to happen and he steeled every part of his generous instinct against his friends pleading eyes.

“I don’t suppose you…” Gannicus started, eyeing up Agron’s tree with interest.

“Hell to the no. No way in hell. Hell would have to freeze over for me…”

“Come on man, we are in a crisis here.” Gannicus cut Agron’s hell based speech off mid flow. He put on his best kicked puppy face and tried again. “My marriage depends on getting a Christmas tree dude and you can’t expect me to give Saxa one of those ridiculous twigs they have left.”

Agron’s reserve was crumbling. He was the kind of man who would give his last breath to a stranger if they needed it. There was just something inside him that put others before himself without even a thought. Just as he was about to cave he felt his phone vibrate. It was Nasir.

“Hey baby. You alright?” Agron said and turned away from Saxa and Gannicus, smiling.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just missed you. When you coming home?” Nasir was putting on his sultry, come to bed voice. The voice Agron could never resist even when Nasir was teasing him with it.

“I’m…”

'Be strong' Agron thought to himself.

“I’m here picking up our first Christmas tree. You’re going to love it, baby, it’s perfect. I won’t be long, just going to take it to the car.”

“Oh, awesome! I can’t wait to see it. We can start decorating when you get back, ooh we can have eggnog. I’ve never had it before and it looks gross but it’s what people have at Christmas right and there is a carton of it in the fridge. Fuck knows what it’ll be like when I’m done but I’ll give it a go.” Nasir laughed, bright and happy down the phone and Agron turned back to his friends. Their faces smiling faces said it all.

“I’m sure it will be great. See you soon.”

“See you soon, love you.”

“You too, bye.”

Agron hung up and beamed. This Christmas was going to be awesome.

“Uhh, sorry guys, but disappointing you is heaps better than disappointing Nasir so… yeah. I’m keeping the tree.”

Saxa patted Agron roughly on the arm. “It’s okay. At least some people around here have some sense. You’ll make a wonderful husband one day.” Saxa smiled, highlighting that the words she just spoke were meant in fun, but Agron felt his heart beat a bit faster. He hadn’t really thought about that before. Marriage, it was a big step.

“You alright man? You’ve gone pale.” Gannicus frowned and searched Agron’s face.

“Yeah, I… I am. Fine, yeah…” stuttering out whatever his confused brain could muster he knelt down to grab hold of the tree lying between him and his friends. He wanted to get home. “Well, have a great day tomorrow guys. I’m really sorry about your holiday too, it sucks.”

“Thanks, and give a huge kiss to that man of yours okay,” Saxa hugged Agron tightly her hair tickling his neck, “we’ll be here for the big New Year party now so see you both there.”

“Okay, awesome. Happy Christmas.” Agron gave them one last wave and hauled the tree back to his car.

He dragged the tree the last few feet to his car and strapped it securely on the roof. The excitement at seeing Nasir’s eyes light up buzzing in his mind. He did feel sorry for his friends, he did, but he would do anything to make Nasir happy and if that meant not helping his friends (for once) then he was more than happy to do it.

He whistled the tune of ‘Fairytale of New York’ and headed home.

~~~

“Honey, I’m home!”

Agron struggled through the door, pine needled dropping all over the floor and scattering on the wooden floor.

“What, there wasn’t a bigger tree?” Nasir emerged from the direction of the kitchen, laughing and rolling his eyes.

“Quiet you, come here and help me.”

With Nasir’s help the Christmas tree was manhandled into the living room and placed into a pot Agron had set up earlier in the day. It looked… huge, but also awesome. Agron was grinning from ear to ear. He took hold of Nasir’s hand and squeezed gently.

“Hi,” Nasir said, looking at his boyfriend’s impossibly happy face. Agron tore his eyes from the tree and looked down at Nasir, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hi,” Agron sighed, nuzzling Nasir’s cheek with his nose.

“How did it go with Duro? He okay?” Nasir squatted down next to a cardboard box and started pulling out bubble wrap and scrunched up newspaper hiding the delicate glass baubles inside.

“Yeah he is. We both are really. He’s still sad I could tell, but he gets it… its fine.” Agron was glad he had sorted things with his brother, but there was still the Duro shaped hole in his heart that no amount of Christmas cheer could fill. It was only one day and they would both see Agron’s family on Boxing Day.

Nasir hung a bright red bauble adorned with glittery snowflakes on the tree and frowned.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be down about it. I mean we could…”

“No, nooooo, none of that,” Agron interrupted. He took the green and gold baubles from Nasir and placed them carefully on the sofa. Pulling Nasir into his arms Agron wrapped himself around the smaller man, who fit into him like the perfect puzzle piece. “It’s you and me baby, like I planned. Tomorrow is going to be perfect and I’m fine, honestly. There is no one I would rather be with.”

They kissed passionately, a silky slip of tongues and contented whimpers until Nasir pulled back, looking into Agron’s sparkling emerald eyes. His cheeks were flushed a delicious shade of pink and he looked beautiful.

“I love you. You want some eggnog?”

Agron laughed and ruffled Nasir’s hair affectionately.

“Sure, let’s go drink something yellow with the word egg in its name. Can’t wait.” He followed Nasir into the kitchen where there was a red and white candy striped pan on the cooker. Inside was a questionable looking thing that Agron could only describe as gloop. Nasir is smiling happily and expectantly at his boyfriend. Oh Gods.

“You want to try it?” Nasir asked hopefully. Agron really, really didn’t want. Not one bit. Even the smell was making him feel sick and the colour… he can’t…

“Agron? You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, uh, yep fine. I’d love some honey pour me a cup alright. I’m just going to wash my hands.”

He moved over to the sink and pumped some apple smelling soap into the palm of his hand. He could not puke over something Nasir done. He was getting in the Christmas spirit for him, Nasir new how much Agron loved the season and wanted to make an effort.

“Here ya go. Drink up.” Nasir held out a little Christmas mug with a dancing Santa on the side. It was filled about three quarters with the hot frothy liquid. He took it and sniffed at the contents. He was going to have to get it over with quickly. Take a few big gulps and tell Nasir it was delicious. Agron brought the cup up to his lips and took a deep breath. The first taste of eggnog on his tongue nearly made him gag, luckily thanks to Nasir he has learned to control that particular reflex quite well.

He swallowed a few times and felt the gloop, erm eggnog, slide uncomfortably down his throat. It was gross. So gross.

“Mmm, nice.” He managed a smile but he could feel the grimace on his face. He just couldn’t help it. That was the worst thing he had ever tasted and that was actually saying something considering his sexual preference.

“Nice, huh?” Nasir was smiling, grinning at Agron.

“You… you know this tastes like shit don’t you?” Agron dropped the mug on the counter with a thump and pouted. Nasir was full on laughing at him now, bending forward and clutching at his stomach.

“It is so awful, ha, but I couldn’t resist. The look on your face!” He slapped his knee with his hand and squealed loudly when Agron grabbed him around the waist.

“You sneaky sod!” Agron dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Nasir’s sides and wiggled his fingers. Nasir laughed hysterically, being ticklish around Agron was being in a very vulnerable position. He would take full advantage of Nasir’s weakness when he wanted to and Nasir would always be reduced to a trembling, teary eyed mess.

“Stop, stop…” Nasir threw his arms around Agron’s neck and kissed just below his ear in short, quick pecks. “I can make it up to you.” the suggestive tone stopped Agron’s tickling instantly. Nasir gasped as he was lifted off the floor and hauled over his lover’s shoulder.

“To the bedroom my love,” Agron bellowed and held his arm out in front of him, pointing the way. Nasir laughed, his hair and limbs dangling helplessly over his goofy giant’s shoulder and Agron patted his ass a few times.

The rest of the decorations would have to wait.

~~~

Later, in the evening, Agron and Nasir were snuggled up on the sofa watching “White Christmas” under a blanket. Nasir had bought it especially for their few days at home together. As well as being a book nerd, Nasir was an avid film fan. He had recorded a few Christmas films that he hadn’t ever seen before, like “It’s a Wonderful Life”, “Elf” and “The Santa Clause” and he was now tucked under Agron’s arm sniffling and wiping his eyes to Bing Crosby singing to Rosemary Clooney.  
“You are so cute,” Agron smiled fondly and passed Nasir another tissue.

“It’s a sad film.” Nasir took the tissue and blew his nose loudly.

“Yeah in parts, but this isn’t a sad bit. You cry when people are happy and sad in films, it’s amazing you can even see what’s going on for all the water in your eyes.” He kissed Nasir’s hair, warm and soft under his lips and breathed in his scent. It was the perfect evening, just him and his baby relaxing before the big day.

“I will cry when I like. Shut it.”

Agron kissed him again and pulled his little man a bit closer.

“Are you looking forward to tomorrow?” Agron asked, letting his fingers run over the bumps and smooth dips of Nasir’s hand.

“Yeah, of course, it’s going to be great. I’ve never done all this, you know like real traditional Christmas stuff before. I like it though. It’s something to look forward to every year now… now that I’ve got you. It wouldn’t have mattered as much before.”

Nasir turned to look up at Agron. His eyelashes were damp, blacker than usual and Agron kissed each eye in turn to get a taste of them.

“Nothing has mattered to me as much as it does now. Nothing until you and,” Agron laughed, a breathy half laugh half sigh, “it’s funny. I’ve always been a bit of a sceptic with the whole being half a person till you find the one type thing.” Nasir smiled, angelic in the soft light and he poked a finger into Agron’s dimpled cheek. “You though, you changed my mind. When I found you I became me.”

The smile Nasir gave Agron then was nothing short of blinding. Agron was open enough about his feelings with Nasir, he wasn’t shy about telling Nasir daily how much he loved him, but this… how he was looking at him then, his eyes burning in the firelight. Nasir had never seen a more beautiful man, inside and out.

“You’re such a sap. And you mock me for blubbering at films,” Agron pulled Nasir onto his lap and tickled his sides, “hey, wait… no stop, stop, let me finish.” Nasir squirmed around until he was able to wrap his legs around Agron’s waist. He leaned in, resting his forehead against Agron’s. “Before I met you, I was fine… couldn’t complain about my life you know, it was okay. But last Christmas…”

“I gave you my heart?” Agron laughed and kissed the side of Nasir’s mouth.

“You are fucking impossible!”

Agron kissed Nasir, sliding his hands under the soft fabric of his t-shirt and tracing his fingertips over the smooth, muscled expanse of his back. Nasir made a soft noise of pleasure and pressed his body closer to Agron. He could never get close enough.

Minutes, hours passed them by. Nasir knew he didn’t need to use words to explain how he felt, how much Agron meant to him. The burning press of lips on lips, fingernails marking, claiming, mine. Watching Agron fall apart because of his touch showed Nasir that Agron knew. They rocked together in perfect synchronicity and when they came it was with the other half of their heart’s name on their tongues.

“We’re going to have to rewind the film you know. I’ve never seen the ending.” Nasir whispered into his lover’s ear after his breathing had slowed enough for him to speak again.

“Mmm… you can watch it. I think I need a nap.” Agron sighed and let go of Nasir’s waist and moving his boyfriend back under his arm. They both stretched out on the sofa, legs tangled together and Agron tried to pull the blanket back over their sated bodies.

“Getting old Mr,” Nasir chuckled, rubbing his cheek into the warm material of Agron’s jumper.

“Fine, fine, give me half an hour I will ravish you again.”

Nasir was quiet for a minute, enjoying the sound of Agron’s heart in his ear and the snowy scene marking the end of the film.

They were comfortable, happy and content, their heavy eyes struggling to stay open.

“Hmm half an hour huh? Dude, you really are getting old.” Agron half-heartedly batted Nasir on the ass and smiled into his hair.

As the credits rolled, the two men fell asleep in each other arms.


	3. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

“Wake up sleepy… ah, Nasir baby my arm is dead you’ve got to get up.” Agron wriggled his hips almost flipping Nasir off of him and onto the floor.

“Uhhh gods, I am so sore,” Nasir said, shimmying out of Agron’s firm hold and standing up rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. “What time is it?”

Agron’s eyes flew to his watch. He had loads planned for the day and hoped that they hadn’t overslept too much. He smiled with relief. “It’s only half eight.” He swung his legs off the sofa, suddenly filled with a giddy merriment and bear hugged Nasir. “Happy our first Christmas bab!”

“Happy our first Christmas too!” Nasir laughed and squeezed Agron harder. It was easy to be excited with Agron around. He found pleasure in the littlest things, things that others might overlook or think unimportant.

“We should shower, um, kinda gross from last night.” Agron scratched at his belly, winking and flashing his dirtiest grin.

“You want to share? Save water and all that.” Nasir spoke over his shoulder, already walking to the bathroom and knowing Agron’s answer. “Race you,” he yelled and broke into a sprint, laughing at Agron’s multi-coloured curses.

Nasir made it to the shower first, but he made it up to Agron by letting him come first.

~~~

“So, what do you want to do now?” Agron cupped Nasir’s cheek in a large hand still damp from the shower. “Breakfast? Presents?”

“Oh, come on. You have been planning this day for ages. What do you want us to do first?”

Nasir put his hands on his hips and grinned up at Agron, waiting.

“Okay,” Agron grabbed Nasir’s wrist and practically dragged him out of the living room towards the kitchen, “first I’m going to make you my dad’s world famous pancakes for brekkie, then I’ve got to put the turkey in the oven and get the veggies and stuff ready and then we can do prezzies! Soooo exciting!”

“Am I allowed to help?” Nasir asked as he was placed next to a stool in the kitchen and pushed gently to sit on it.

“After the eggnog, I think not. You can stir things if you want, but I don’t mind cooking. I want to spoil you so relax and you can enjoy me flex my culinary muscles.”

Agron busied himself gathering pans, bowls and ingredients as Nasir sat looking on. It was nice, the whole domestic thing they had. It worked. They had been living together for four months and from the start it had been an easy give and take type living relationship. Compromise was something they both were happy to do for each other so when issues like Agron, for example, leaving wet towels on the floor or worse on their bed, Nasir had bought a towel rail and a laundry basket and put them where he knew Agron would actually use them. On the way out of the bathroom for the stylish heated rail and just by the door to the en suite for the basket. Easy access for his messy boy and so far there hadn’t been another soggy bed incident. All good.

Nasir smiled affectionately at Agron, cracking eggs in a large bowl and swaying his hips to a song on the radio. He had always heard the term ‘if something seems too good to be true, it probably is’ and sort of agreed. Nothing was ever perfect in this world, but if this was as close as he was going to get then Nasir was going to hold on to it with every fibre of his being.

“You can have chocolate chip or raisins and honey,” Agron said, wielding a wooden spoon like a sword.

“Can I have both, please? I’m hungry.” Nasir rubbed his belly, a bit overdramatically.

“Course you can greedy pig.”

Nasir snorted like a pic and Agron roared with laughter. The morning was going well so far. Nasir was happy that Agron was happy, but the flutter of nerves low in his gut reminded him of his own plans and he bit his lip. He hoped his Christmas surprise for Agron would go as well as Agron’s plans.

~~~

After breakfast, the pancakes were really that awesome and Nasir made a mental note to thank Agron’s pop, Agron put the huge, far too big for the two of them, turkey in the oven and then led Nasir by the hand to the living room. They went and sat by the Christmas tree and opened all their presents. Agron got the usual from his parents and Duro, clothes, video games and dvds. Duro had put post it notes on the dvds he thought they should watch together.

“You want to give him a call?” Nasir said when he saw the sad look on Agron’s face.

“Nah, I said I was going to call after dinner, I can wait. Thanks though.” Agron kissed Nasir lightly on the temple. “Come on, open some more.”

Nasir hadn’t got quite as many gifts from his own family, but the books and new jacket he received were appreciated. He had some from Agron’s family too and smiled at the book token and writing set from Agron’s parents.

“It’s like they know I’m a geek,” he laughed and picked up his last present.

“That from Duro?” Agron asked, trying to see through the gold wrapping paper of the large box like he had x-ray vision.

“Yeah, it’s heavy, wonder what it is?” Nasir ripped open the paper and startled Agron with a squeal of delight. “Oh my god your brother is awesome!”

“What is it?” Agron glared at the box in Nasir’s hands, annoyed that Duro hadn’t fessed up and told him what he had bought Nasir for Christmas.

“It’s something I saw in a shop window a while ago. Remember that day I met Duro for lunch at that new restaurant in town, we went to see Oenomaus and Melitta after and passed by this shop with all weird gadgets and things in. This,” Nasir turned the box, revealing the contents to Agron, “was in the window. We must have stood watching it for about half an hour. It’s a neon jellyfish tank! Agron, look at it, isn’t it awesome! The little jellyfish look so real!”

Agron shook his head, chuckling at the electric excitement in Nasir’s voice.

“You and my bro are such children. I shouldn’t let the two of you lose together.”

“Can we set this up now? This is so cool.” Nasir was studying the box, a delighted glow on his face.

“Yeah, I want to see it too.”

Nasir sprang up, darting out the door and calling out to Agron to hurry up. Agron stood, rubbing a hand over his now numb ass and sent a silent thank you to his brother. He really was awesome.

~~~

The jellyfish tank didn’t take long to set up and after Agron had finally dragged his boyfriend away from it he was ready to give him his own present. They had agreed that they would only get each other one Christmas present each because of it being their anniversary too the day before. Agron had done something, he hoped, was going to blow the bloody jellyfish tank out of the water. Okay, so maybe his brother’s gift had been a bit too good, little sod always trying to outdo him.

Agron led Nasir to their bedroom.

“Sex doesn’t count as a Christmas present Aggy.”

“Har, har, even I know that.” Agron tutted and sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning with a sweep of his hand for Nasir to do the same. He leaned down and pulled out one of the storage boxed tucked under the bed and removed a few sheets and pillowcases. Underneath was a medium sized, rectangular box about three inched deep. It was topped with a giant red bow. He handed it to Nasir and bit his lip nervously.

Nasir smoothed his hand over the top of the box. He could see that Agron was nervous about him opening it and that made him nervous by association. He lifted the lid off the box and moved the red tissue paper off his gift.

A small gasp escaped him. Nasir stared wide eyed at his gift.

“Is this? I…” he tucked his fingers into the box and drew out canvas. “It’s beautiful and… Agron it’s by Nero. He’s my favourite artist, how did you do this?”

Agron smiled, pleased his gift had gotten the desired effect. Nasir had talked about this amazing artist for years, even before they had become an item. When it came to thinking about what to get his baby for his first Christmas present as boyfriend not just friend, there was only one thing he wanted to get. He had the perfect photograph, a candid shot of himself and Nasir sitting under a tree in his parents back garden. His mom had taken the photo, saying that they had looked like there was a halo of light around them as the sun was sinking behind them. It was true, in the photo Nasir had his head on Agron’s shoulder with his eyes closed. Agron was looking into the distance, his hand wrapped around the smaller man’s. The light of the sunset created a cocoon of orange and gold around the peaceful looking couple and it had been a treasured possession of Nasir’s when Agron’s mom had printed off a copy for him.

Agron had sought out the artist and asked if he could create something special with the image. He had not been disappointed. The print captured the beauty and serenity of the photo, but somehow intensified it too. It had an otherworldly quality to it, reality and the imaginary combining to draw out all the emotions caught in the original photo. The colours and sweeping textures brought the image to life like he hadn’t thought possible. The likeness he saw in the faces on the canvas were so detailed and real that Agron had been short of breath as he thanked Nero, generously overpaying what he believed was a truly talented person.

“I have my ways little man. You really like it?” Agron squeezed Nasir’s knee gently.

“It’s perfect. I love it and I love you. Thank you so much” Nasir placed his gift down carefully and then launched himself at Agron who ‘oofed’ as the wind was knocked out of him.

Agron felt a bit, well a lot, proud of himself that he had given something to Nasir that meant a lot to him. Nasir would be able to keep it forever.

“I told you Nero was amazing didn’t I? Now you will know that I am always right,” Nasir said as he positioning his gift so it stood up, pride of place on the set of drawers across from the bed.

Agron smiled, eyebrows raised in fake shock. “Always right? You are starting to sound like my mom. When I start replying ‘yes dear’ to everything you say like my dad does I’ll know we’ve become an old married couple.” He laughed, a little unsteadily than intended. Saxa’s words came flooding back and a new desire swam in his thoughts. Agron thought Nasir would laugh off his comment too but he was looking down at his hands, an odd expression on his face. Before Agron had the chance to ask what was wrong, Nasir was smiling again and taking his hand.

“Time for your present. We have to go next door though.” Nasir hopped off the bed pulling Agron with him.

“Next door, what?” The awkward moment forgotten, Agron followed Nasir somewhat confused.

“You will see, grab your coat.”

Agron did as he was told and followed Nasir out into the bright morning.

~~~

Agron and Nasir’s little house sat at the end of a quiet street. Theirs was the last house and next to it was a field of sorts. It was really just a smallish patch of grass surrounded by a wooden fence and a number of trees. It was a nice little sun trap with plenty of places that were shady and cool if it got too hot. It was one of the things that had attracted Agron to the house, he loved nature and the outdoors and any opportunity to get Nasir out onto the little field he would take it. They had hosted bbqs and parties for their friends on it and had a few private picnics there.

Nasir held his breath when they rounded the corner of the house and passed through the little gate into the field.

“You got me a shed! That’s great baby!” Agron put his arm over Nasir’s shoulder and kissed the top of his head. He had been thinking of getting a shed actually. It seemed like a manly thing to do. He could get some tools or something… he was going to have to ask his dad what to get to put in his new shed but still. Manly.

“Yeah, I got you a shed, but there is something inside. Go and see.” Nasir pushed Agron forward, his grin barely contained on his lips.  
Agron walked quickly to the large shed and peered through the Plexiglas window.

“No fucking way. Nasir you did not buy me fucking goats?!”

Nasir laughed, and nodded enthusiastically. Agron swung the door open and was greeted by two very cute, very boisterous little kids. The bleated loudly and trotted out into the light, tripping on their own legs and munching on the sweet grass. Their mother, a beautiful, pure white doe blinked at Agron and snuffled at his hand hoping for a treat.

Agron glanced at Nasir and shrugged.

“There are pellets in the bin round there if you want to feed them.”

“Gods, do I?” Agron beamed and went to get some food for his new pets. Nasir watched him happily, stroking the mother goat and laughing as she ate greedily from his outstretched hand. “Who’s a good girl? Does she have a name?”

Nasir walked to crouch next to Agron and ran his hand over the silky white fur of the momma goat. “The farmer I got her from said she was called Millie, but you can change it I guess, if you don’t like it? She is yours.”

“No, I like that. Hey, Millie,” He scratched behind her ear as she munched on the pellets. “What about these little cutie pies? They have names and, uh, are they girls or boys?” Agron dipped his head, peering at the bellies of the two goats sniffing around his feet making Nasir laugh.

“You have one of each actually. The one with the black spot over its eye is a boy and the one with the brown foot is a girl and they don’t have names. Do you have anything in mind?” Nasir picked up one of the baby goats and plopped it on his knee. Agron did the same with the other one.

“Okay, this one I think I will call Betty and that one,” he said, nodding at the goat in Nasir’s arms, “I will call… hmmmm I dunno? You name him.”

“He’s yours Aggy you should name him.”

Agron smiled, he loved it when Nasir called him Aggy.

“They are ours. Everything I have is yours too so… I want you to name him,” he let a squirming Betty drop to the floor and watched her trot to her mother for some milk.

“Okay, um, how about… Farid? It means unique.” Nasir looked down at the little goat. He had curled up on Nasir’s lap, his little legs tucked under him and his chin tucked in the dip between his knees. Agron looked at Nasir, unique was right he thought, and there was no one more unique than Nasir.

“It’s a great name, it suits him. Nasir, I really love them. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Nasir smiled and then groaned as his tummy rumbled loudly, startling Farid enough to wake up and dart of his knee.

“I guess I didn’t feed you enough pankcakes this morning,” Agron laughed, pulling Nasir to his feet.

“Is it dinner time yet?” Nasir took hold of Agron’s hand and pulled him towards the gate. “All this lovey dovey stuff gives me an appetite.”  
“Appetite for?” Agron winked and grinned.

“Food now and later, well who knows? We will have to see how good your turkey is won’t we.”

Agron dropped Nasir’s hand and grabbed his waist making him scream. He took off, sprinting away from Agron towards the house, and Agron gave chase, running after his lover and feeling happier than he had ever been before.

~~~

Oh my god,” Agron leaned back on his chair and rubbed his belly, “I am so stuffed.”

Christmas dinner had been a huge success. Nasir had made practically orgasmic sounds as he tucked in to the large dinner Agron had piled on his plate, despite his initial protests. Nasir had devoured the lot and even commented on how good the cranberry sauce was, making Agron feel like the most awesome chef in the world. He didn’t tell Nasir how many times he had had to make the bloody stuff before he eventually got it right.

The day was going so well. Agron smiled at Nasir from across the table, rubbing his own belly and sighing. It was the perfect day. Just what he had wanted for them.

“That. Was amazing. I don’t think I can get up, like, ever again,” Nasir chuckled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Do you want to go and call home now? I can go and set up a DVD or something while you do it. You must be dying to talk to Duro.”

“Yeah, awesome! I’ll go call him. I can’t wait to tell him about our kids, he’s going to be so jealous! Oh, does he know already?” Agron stood and walked over to perch on the edge of the table by Nasir.

“No I didn’t tell anyone. I couldn’t trust Duro not to burst and tell you so I thought I would just keep it to myself.”

Agron slid his hand into Nasir’s and massaged his scalp lightly with the tips of his fingers. Nasir closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“You were right. Duro can’t keep secrets especially not from me. I only have to look at him to know when he is keeping something from me and then I either guilt or beat it out of him.”

He pressed a kiss to Nasir’s eyebrow and removed his hand from the long tendrils of hair.

“Don’t fall asleep on me before I get back okay. I’ll try not to be too long.” Agron stood and moved to the doorway. He turned to look at Nasir again. He looked content and happy. Knowing that he had done that, made the man he loved so much it hurt sometimes look so beautifully happy was the best Christmas present he could have asked for.

“Oh, hey what time is it?” Nasir turned his head towards the door. He looked worried, but only subtly. If he were anyone else he wouldn’t have noticed but Agron knew every inch of Nasir. He knew his body language, his expressions and his… well his everything.

“Why? You got to be somewhere?” Agron said, expecting Nasir to laugh. He didn’t.

“No! I mean, of course not… I just, I was curious. Ooh and there is something I want to record on TV at four so I don’t want to miss it.” Nasir smiled and tried a laugh but it came out all breathy and wrong.

“Erm, it’s only half two. Are you feeling alright? I, I didn’t give you food poisoning or…” Nasir came forward and crushed Agron in a hug.

“No, you didn’t,” he laughed again, better, natural, “I’m sorry I just really didn’t want to miss the show and I’d kind of lost track of time. I’m having such a great day babe.”

Agron squeezed Nasir in his arms. He didn’t want to let him go, but Nasir pushed him away gently.

“I’ll be right back. If Duro lets me off the phone, that is.”

“Don’t worry about it and tell Duro Happy Christmas from me. I’m going to call him tomorrow to thank him for my awesome present.”

Agron nodded and went upstairs to their bedroom. He knew something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. He didn’t want to have upset Nasir in some way, annoyed him…

He shrugged. He didn’t think that was the case. Nasir knew what Agron was like. He put up with his brash and sometimes overbearing personality and over the last year they had always found ways to get through any arguments or disagreements by communicating. Agron was a sulker and Nasir was a talker so between the two of them they had always made it work. Not that they argued much anyway, but still…

Shaking his head he flopped down on the bed and found Duro’s number. He was looking forward to hearing his voice. He had missed him more than he thought he would. Settling his head against a pillow he waited for Duro to answer.

“Hey bro…” Agron grinned, eyes crinkled at the corners and the anxious feeling in his gut faded for the moment.

~~~

Nasir was on the phone when Agron shuffled into the living room about thirty minutes later. Duro was a blabber mouth and Agron couldn’t ever say no to him so the call had lasted a bit longer than he intended.

He heard Nasir take a deep breath and thank someone on the other end of the call before hanging up.

“That your folks? Did you say Happy Christmas for me? Ooh, I hope they liked that hamper thing I sent.” Agron climbed over the back of the sofa and jumped down, sitting right up close to Nasir and draping his arm over his shoulder.

“Huh, yeah it was… yeah they liked it,” Nasir tucked his head under Agron’s chin.

“Is something wrong bab? You’re, I don’t know, acting… have I done something?”

Nasir looked at Agron quickly, climbing into his lap. “No, no you’ve not done anything. Nothing wrong I mean. I’m sorry I think today has just tired me out a bit. But it has been the best Christmas. Agron, I promise, you have made it the best day.” He kissed Agron, his tongue lapping kitten like at the opening of Agron’s mouth. Nasir slid his arms around Agron’s neck and pulled him closer, deeper. The kiss was hungry and fevered and although he wasn’t complaining, Agron still didn’t think Nasir was telling him everything.

Pulling back, Nasir licked his lips and rested his forehead against Agron’s.

“’Muppets Christmas Carol’ is on,” Nasir whispered, a little breathless. It was Agron’s favourite Christmas film.

They snuggled down on the sofa to watch it, Nasir laughing at Agron’s terrible singing and Agron hiding Nasir’s eyes behind his hands when the ghost of Christmas past showed up. Everything felt normal again and Agron relaxed.

~~~

Agron was getting sleepy and hungry again when the final song finished and the film ended. He stretched, his arms spread wide and his back cracking loudly.

“There are some snacks in the kitchen if you want something to eat,” Agron asked, giving Nasir a quick hug before standing and scratching his ass.

“I think we should go for a walk outside first,” Nasir replied, standing slowly and rubbing his neck.

Agron raised his eyebrows. “Sure that would be nice. Everyone will be putting their lights on now it’s going dark. We can eat when we get back. Do you want to go to the park, or down to the river?”

“Erm, let’s just walk and see where we end up.”

They put on their boots and coats and headed out. The evening light was just right for watching Christmas lights in the gardens and windows of people’s homes. Agron’s eyes twinkled in the glow of the red, gold and green fairy lights and he talked and talked about anything and everything, losing himself in the warm feeling of Nasir’s hand in his and the magical feeling of the night. It was a perfect idea to go for a walk, blowing the cobwebs from the overindulgence of the day.  
Agron was so busy telling Nasir about his childhood Christmases that he didn’t really pay any attention to where they were headed. He was chatting away when he noticed Nasir had stopped walking.

“Hey, what… where are…” Agron looked around, his eyes stopping at the big house across the street at his parents’ home. His face split into a grin and his heart sped up. That was what Nasir was hiding from him.

“You are the best!” He lifted Nasir up off the ground and swung him around. Nasir laughed and clapped him on the back.

“I know you wanted today to be just us, but I thought, well we have had all day together and it’s been amazing. But, you love being with them so much that maybe Christmas day night we could come here,” Nasir chuckled as Agron set him down again.

“You are so good to me. I don’t know what to say,” Agron was a little choked up. It was such a sweet selfless gesture. Nasir understood how important his family was to him and at this time of year, it was just typical Nasir.

“You don’t have to say anything, let’s just get inside.”

Nasir grabbed Agron’s hand and ran them across to the house. Agron was bouncing like a puppy, excitement bubbling up like a beautiful volcano.

“Mom? Dad? Duro? Guess who’s here!” Agron boomed as he opened the front door. The smells and sounds of home hit him like a warm familiar blanket. “Hey, everyone!”

The rumble of footsteps thundered down the stairs and Duro launched himself at his brother, leaping off the bottom step and onto Agron’s back.

“Duuuuuude!!!” He yelled, clawing at Agrons coat and trying his very best to knock his brother to the floor. He succeeded, but Agron turned just before he hit the floor and dragged his brother kicking and laughing with him. They rolled about on the floor, elbows and knees connecting with bellies and sides. Nasir stood by and rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, boys get up off the floor please. Honestly Nasir they are like a pair of dogs,” Agron’s mom stepped over her idiot children and pulled Nasir into a hug. “It’s so good to see you honey. How are you? Did you have a nice day?” She led Nasir into the kitchen leaving her sons crumpled and snorting on the floor.

“Hey she stole him!” Agron pointed towards where Nasir had just been and pouted. Duro prodded him in the gut and blew a raspberry. “I missed you today bro.”

Agron scrabbled to his feet and hauled Duro up after him. They walked to the living room and made themselves comfortable on one of the large sofas.

“I guess I missed you,” Duro shrugged, dodging the swipe of Agron’s hand towards his head. “Yeah, yeah fine don’t get all soppy on me you guys are here now. Nasir surprised you huh?”

“Yeah, I mean he knows how close we all are and I… today has been great just the two of us, but Christmas is about family so…” Agron ran a hand over his eyes and sighed.

“You’re rambling. What’s up?” Duro scooted closer a frown forming on his face. “You two didn’t have a fight did you?

“No… no it’s nothing like that. It’s just me I guess. I just,” he looked behind him making sure Nasir wasn’t anywhere nearby, “he’s just seemed a bit distant this afternoon. After we had dinner and I don’t know, nothing’s happened that would upset him or anything.”

“Maybe it’s that he is missing his mom and dad. I know Christmas isn’t a big thing for them, but still. His family are far away and he probably just, yeah, misses them,” Duro smiled encouragingly.

“You think? Huh, that… that could be it. Thanks man.”

At that moment the boy’s dad came in wearing the present Agron had gotten for him that year, a bright red jumper with a goofy looking reindeer on the front. It might have seemed like a joke present, but Agron’s dad sort of had a collection of them. This one had been a real find as it lit up and played music too.

“Son, Happy Christmas!” Agron stood and hugged his dad, patting him firmly on the back. “We are needed outside, your mother was saying something about some new lights she wanted us all to see, I don’t know, but let’s go before we get a festive telling off.”

“Is Nasir outside already?” Agron asked, following his dad and brother through the house.

“Yep, I think he was just helping her to put the finishing touches to the lights.”

Agron’s dad was about as good at lying as Duro was, avoiding his son’s eye and plucking at an imaginary speck of dust on his sleeve. Agron looked at his brother hoping for something, an explanation maybe, but Duro was acting as sheepish as their father.

“Dad, what…”

Agron glimpsed a flickering light coming from outside in the garden. A large white candle was burning inside a glass lantern. As he stepped closer to the sliding doors he could see that there were more candles, burnished orange against the dark night, little pools of light dotted on the little wall separating the patio and the garden. There were tea lights in glass baubles in the tree, church candles gathered in little groups on the patio table and even little candles on the floor. At least a hundred dashes of coloured flame swayed gently in the light breeze.

The whole place looked like a Christmas wonderland. Agron had been busily taking in the extraordinary sight that at first he hadn’t noticed Nasir standing quietly by the tree. He was smiling softly, his dark eyes resting intently on Agron, the candle light surrounding him like a warm halo. He looked so beautiful that Agron’s heart skipped a beat.

Nasir looked a little pale, from what Agron could see in the low light, but the closed off feeling he had felt from him earlier in the day was gone. Instead, when he looked at Nasir he could only see love. All consuming, intense, earth moving love.

“I wanted to do this here, with your family, because they mean as much to me as they do to you,” Nasir stepped forward. Agron breathed in sharply. In Nasir’s hands was a small square box. “Agron, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Agron closed the last remaining space between them, catching Nasir’s face in his hands and capturing his lips with his own. He smiled against Nasir’s mouth, kissing and laughing and kissing again. Nasir wrapped one arm around him, the other still clutching the little box now crushed against Agron’s chest. The nerves that Nasir must have been keeping in since, well Agron imagined since the day he had thought about popping the question, came flooding out. Agron could feel the tears against his own cheeks and the short shuddering breaths of the wild, beautiful little man in his arms. He didn’t want to stop kissing him, ever, but Duro started to clear his throat, obviously sick of all the kissing, and Nasir was still due an answer.

Letting his hands fall to Nasir’s neck, he broke the kiss reluctantly. He wasn’t all that surprised to find that his own eyes were wet with his own tears too. Happy, fucking ecstatic, wonderful tears.

“Yes, yes, yes, hell yes! Yes I will marry you! I love you!” Agron kissed Nasir again, ignoring Duro’s tut. He was getting married to the best man he had ever met and he was in love, he could kiss as much as he damn well wanted.

Nasir sighed in his arms, relief washing over him and he bit down on Agron’s lip making the bigger man groan.

“Okay enough you two we do not need a floor show,” Duro put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and pulled the couple apart. Nasir laughed, happy and light and flung his arms around his soon to be brother-in-law. Agron found this hilarious and wrapped his arms around the both of them and trying his best to squash his brother into mush.

“Let me go bros, you’ve got to see the ring yet” Duro squirmed free and they all gathered round to see Agron open the box. Inside was a plain silver band, medium thickness and as Nasir lifted it out of the box Agron saw the same curling letters, hidden on the inside, that had been engraved on his watch. The ‘A’ and the ‘N’ entwined together, in constant contact. Nasir slid it onto Agron’s finger and covered his larger hand with his own.

“Perfect,” Nasir said and laughed as Agron scooped him back into his arms.

Agron’s parents congratulated the pair warmly and Nasir praised Agron’s mom for helping him organise the surprise and keeping him from having a nervous breakdown. They stayed in the garden until most of the candles had burned out talking and planning and laughing. Agron sat quietly, watching Nasir talk animatedly with his family. This, what he realised, was what he had wanted for Christmas. As long as they were together, they could be with a hundred people on Christmas day, it would be perfect.

Nasir caught his eye and grinned, pulling Agron into a soft kiss.

Yeah, this had definitely been the best Christmas ever.

~~~

Later that night, when everyone had gone to sleep, Agron lay in bed in his old room with his new fiancé. He was lying far enough down the bed so he could lay his head on Nasir’s chest, he had to curl his long legs up because otherwise they would practically be on the floor, but it was worth it. He could hear the steady inhale and exhale of Nasir’s contented breaths and the thump, thump, thump of his heart.

Nasir was running his fingers through Agron’s short hair and would press light kisses to his forehead every so often. It was perfect.

“Oh, you freaked out,” Agron said suddenly.

“What, when?” Nasir stopped stroking Agron’s hair to lightly tickle the freckled skin at the top of his shoulders.

“Today, I said something like we were going to start acting like an old married couple and you went all weird. That was it right? Because I said that?” Agron smoothed a hand low on Nasir’s abdomen, not initiating anything just enjoying the feel of his lover.

“Yeah, well, I was nervous alright. Like really fucking nervous.”

Agron turned over, propping his head on Nasir’s chest and looking up at him.

“Why, you should have known I would say yes. In case you didn’t know I’m sort of crazy in love with you,” he tucked Nasir’s hair behind his ear and cupped his cheek, his thumb rubbing Nasir’s cheekbone.

“I know and yes of course I knew you would say yes, but there was just that voice in my head that kept telling me that this, you, was all too good to be true. That I had you, but only temporarily and I wouldn’t get to keep you. I was scared that you would suddenly come to your senses and run off and find someone… else. It’s stupid.” Nasir closed his eyes, flattening his hand on Agron’s back.

“It’s stupid to think I could ever find anyone better than you because they don’t exist. I get why you were nervous though, I would have been if I had planned this. Nasir,” Agron moved up the bet so they were face to face, “it’s you and me forever. You aren’t getting rid of me little man”

Their foreheads rested together, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

“I love you Aggy,” Nasir sighed, snuggling down to tuck his head under Agron’s chin.

“I love you too,” he said, kissing the top of Nasir’s head and giving him a sleepy squeeze, “Happy Christmas.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Aggy hates those Kindle things for the simple reason that I hate them... with a passion.
> 
> Oh also... NAGRONGOATS!
> 
> Also, Nasir's gift from Duro, the jellyfish tank thing is real. I saw it on one of those gadget gift websites and thought it was awesome!


End file.
